Detection enhancements are used in implantable cardioverter defibrillator therapy to reduce the incidence of inappropriate shocks. In the past, defibrillators were only rate derivative. If the patient's heart rate crossed over the prescribed rate, a shock was delivered to the heart. Experience showed that the heart could pass through the prescribed rate for a variety of reasons, only some of which warranted shocking the heart. For instance, the heart could beat faster during exercise, or because the person was excited, or even due to atrial arrhythmia. None of these warrant shock therapy.
Detection enhancements are sets of rules for determining when to deliver shock therapy. These rules may, for instance, look not only at the change in rate but also at the source of the arrhythmia, at the suddenness of onset or at the stability of the heart beat.
In the past, detection enhancements were treated as separate items on a laundry list of possible detection enhancements. The language used to describe the features was often a reflection of the programming code used to implement the features. Such an approach was confusing to physicians. As a result, physicians either ignored the enhancements or struggled with programming the detection enhancements into the patient's defibrillator.
What is needed is a system and method for displaying and selecting detection enhancements within a cardioverter defibrillator which addresses these deficiencies.